The phenomenon of cavitation to produce heat in liquids such as water is well known in the art.
An example of a cavitation system using a rotating body for producing heated liquids is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,372 to Jacobs. Other patented solutions using the cavitation phenomenon to produce heat were developed in 1950s, especially in the United States. A well known patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,797 to Perkins. This patent is a developed and state of the art version of the solutions described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,448 to Smith. An improvement was also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,575, also to Perkins.
Cavitational devices are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,090 and 5,385,298 to Griggs. In these devices, a cylindrical body is placed into the housing of the device, and a cloak is provided with cavitational bores. The liquid to be heated is placed into the cylindrical free space between the rotating body with cavitational bores and the internal cloak of the housing; the pressure and temperature of the liquid increases while the cavitational body is rotating. The Griggs patents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Other cavitation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,274 to Giebeler, U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,193 to Selivanov, and the Russian patent No. RU Z262,644. Another approach from a cavitation standpoint is shown in United States Published Patent Application No. 2010/0154772 to Harris. In this approach, the helical loops of the rotating rotor and the internal cloak of the housing jointly result in cavitational heat production, while the rotor is rotating. The Fabian Patent WO2012/164322A1 teaches a similar cavitation apparatus.
The prior art systems described above have a number of disadvantages, including being inefficient and generating noise, primarily due to these concepts addressing the cavitation process as a two dimensional process. One aim of the invention is to eliminate the disadvantages of the known solutions and the harmful cavitational effects in cavitation devices, to eliminate destructive forces internal to the cavitation process, to improve efficiency, and to reduce cavitation noise through a three dimensional vector approach.